The Water Moon and the Cherry Blossom
by MegaBob OdHedgehog II
Summary: None of the characters are of my creation. What may happen after Sasuke dies shortly after killing his brother? Hebi splits up, Suigetsu, who leaves the Rain Village to go to the Mist Village however stops in Konoha, what happens when he falls for Sakua?
1. Prolong and Chapter 1

**After Sasuke's revenge on Itachi was complete, he noticed his tem battle damaged. "What happened?" he asked with the same emotionless eyes. Karin panted still worn out. "The Leaf Ninja caught up. We managed to hold them off." she said. Suigetsu sipped on one of his bottles. "(urp) Yeah, that dog boy put up a fight." he smirked. Juugo was still heavily battle damaged but didn't say anything. "Let's go. My mission is through... Itachi Uchiha is finally dead." he walked past his team and they followed, Suigetsu however was deep in thought.**

**CHAPTER 1: THE BATTLE**

_**Karin was going toe to toe against Hinata and Sakura simutamiously doing her best to avoid the attacks and managed to kick Hinata into the pink haired girl. Suigetsu was occupied trying to avoid Kiba and Akamaru's attacks and at the same time, the perestic beetles being sent by Shino. Juugo was having a hard time fending against Yamato and Kakashi and started to growl, black squares started spreading through half of his body. He than roared and turned his blacked arm into a large blade and sliced through Yamato's wood based attacks and aimed for Kakashi missing but didn't stop. Suigetsu smirked and tossed the Gilltotine Sword in the air. "Suiton: Bakushi Shoha!" he than inhaled and spat out a tidal wave of water and flooded the forest. "Heh-heh-heh. Now this'll be more intersting." he smirked devisosly. He turned to Karin and saw who she was fighting, the second he saw Sakura he couldn't move. Something about her made him stop. Karin turned to him, "SUIGETSU YOU MORON FIGHT YOUR ENEMIES!!" she shouted, Suigetsu snapped from his trance, "Ah shut up you moron!" he yelled and turned back to Kiba and ran at him holding the Sword and yelled. Juugo was on a tree and laughed crazily. "GET OVER HERE!" he shouted jumping at Kakashi, when Kakashi jumped Juugo sliced the branch of the tree and chased after Kakashi swinging like a moron. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" he yelled and noticed Yamato making handsigns, he turned and dashed at the Mokuton using shinobi and slashed at him interuppting the hand signals. **_

_**Suigetsu continued slashing at Kiba and Shino who evaded each hit. Suigetsu laughed evilly and his eyes widened, "Take this!!" he shouted swinging the sword in a complete 360 degrees and missed, Shino than noticed he had a handsign of a rabbit. "Ninja Art... Waterspout Jutsu!" just than several parts of the water spun and streacthed at the sky becoming waterspouts pulling Shino, Kiba and Akamaru in. "Dang... The wind's too strong." Kiba growled. Suigetsu than sliced at the water with the sword in his mouth and made several handsigns doing so. "Ninja Art: Umi Jishin!" just than the water started to split in a line and forced the dog ninja to jump only to get too close to the waterspout, same for Shino and Akamaru. Karin looked while tossing Sakura into a tree. "Not bad I guess." she said. She than looked at a tired Hinata and smirked fixing her glasses and walked over. "Now to finish it." she said pulling a kunai out, Hinata got up and got into her battle stance showing she can still fight. Just than Karin stopped and felt a dying charka level. "**__This charka... The one dying... It's not Sasuke's but... Almost as powerful... Could it be his brother?__**" she thought. Suigetsu looked at Sakura once more. Juugo was still chasing after Kakashi who bearly had time to do anything. Karin than shouted, "Juugo, Suigetsu! Come on!" she than vanished, Suigetsu growled. "Darn witch..." he sneered and reached into his pocket puling a scroll out. "**__Good thing I stole this healing scroll from Karin before we fought. I was going to use it in case my scars were serious but... That girl could use it more...__**" he nodded and tossed the scroll onto the knocked out Sakura's stomech, "Juugo. We're pulling out." he walked off sipping his water bottle and saw Juugo calming down, not even Juugo understood whatwas happening, was he actully controling hisself without Sasuke's help? He stopped and followed Suigetsu. When Team Hebi vanished Hinata walked weakly to Sakura and collapsed to her knees while the water resieded. "Sakura daijoobu?" **_


	2. Chapter 2 and Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2: THREE YEARS LATER**

**Things did go downhill for Hebi, Sasuke was killed in a battle with Madara Uchiha, the mastermind of Akatsuki while at the same time Orochimaru was slowly regaining power. A heartbroken Karin was led to a road of suicide before she found love with the Hyuga's Side Branch Neji Hyuga, Juugo who was torn to witness the death of his father Pien and found hisself being consumed again by the cursed mark returned to staying in maxium secruity. Suigetsu was also alone. He wanted to be the one to fight and defeat Sasuke but never got the chance. He eventually found hisself living in the Village of Rain fighting daily in the Cilvil War, while enjoying the carnage didn't feel as alive as he once had. He wanted to leave but leaving was incredibilly diffcult. Every cornor was chaos, every street was unsafe and every person couldn't be trusted, children were even thefts and killers. Suigetsu smirked, "today is the day... I escape..." he than smirked and dashed through the raindrops and noticed more ninja who attacked rather suddenly, Suigetsu evaded their attacks and killed them with one slash and continued running holding the sword tighter. He than jumped to the every top of a building and ran forward evading more and more attacks as he went on. He had a hard time and noticed when he saw the edge of the Village he knew escaping was possible and ran faster however when he was close he felt it, a sharp pain in his back, a kunai struck him, he didn't notice since he was so preoccupied with escaping he let his gaurd down and didn't transfer to his watery substance. He cursed under his breath and turned seeing a ninja armed with more kunais.**

**Suigetsu growled and used a Water Shark Bomb sending the shark of water at the enemy and killed him instantly. He than ran escaping the Village at last. As he continued walking he felt hisself losing more blood and groaned. He managed to hold the blood in for only so long due to the water blockage but blood is thicker than water after all. He walked feeling slightly weaker and noticed a giant gate. "uh?" he muttered, he continued and walked wearily and as he entered he looked at two gaurds and their headbands. He didn't notice but now he knows... This was the Village of Konohagakure. "Are you okay sir?" a gaurd asked, Suigetsu just looked. "what does it look like?" he asked in a weakened tone. He didn't know he walked for so long. He just walked and blacked out due to dehydration.**

**CHAPTER 3: WAKE IN THE HOSPITAL AND A OLD "FRIEND"**

**When Suigetsu woke he noticed a machine next to him, he than saw he was shirtless with a IV on his arm. He felt powerful again and rehydrated. He looked around the room seeing it was a hospital room, as the door opened he saw a blonde woman, she had brown eyes and blue triangular shaped dot on her forehead, she wore a grey blue striped shirt and a obi. She also had grey pants and a large bust. "You're awake I see." she said, "Who the--? Where in the World am I?" Suigetsu asked. "The hospital duh, you collapsed at the gate from heat exustion and dehydration. You were taken here for an IV." she said, Suigstsu scoffed, "Sheesh, how agitating." he than saw the bag was empty and pulled the needle out of his arm and hissed in slight pain. "Thanks for the help Lady but if you escuse me." he said jumping out of bed and opening the closet seeing his purple shirt and put it on. "I gotta roll out." he said, he reached in his pocket pulling out his wallet. "How much hm?" he asked, "Free." the woman said, "Ever since our new Hokage passiances who collapsed are given free healing. Now I do need your name." she said, "Suigetsu... Suigetsu Hozuki." he said turning from her, the woman glared, "A member of Hebi?" she asked, "Ex-Member, group was seprated since Sasuke died." he looked for his sword and found it under the bed and grabbed it. "Now if you escuse me, I gotta' get out of here." and with that he jumped out the window and ran, he wasn't looking and ran into someone. "Watch where you're going bum!" the voice shouted, "Why don't you--!?" Suigetsu than stopped mid sentice, the woman had red eyes and hair, one end unkept the other combed, she had grey and white robes and a leaf headband on her shoulder, she had red finger polish and lipstick as well. "Karin!?" Suigetsu shouted in surprise.**

**The woman looked and fixed her glasses, "Well well, Suigetsu, I see your still alive sadly." she said. He scoffed, "I see your a ninja here now. I can heardly believe that." he than noticed a 24-kart ring on her left index finger. "And married too? I feel sorry for the man who did." he chuckled. Karin growled and punched him, he however didn't feel it because he transfered his body to water at the last second, as he fixed his face he smirked, "Still can't hurt me huh? I guess you're losing your touch." she growled. "WHAT DID YOU JUST FREAKIN' SAY!?" she yelled. As she growled and threw another punch missing, she hit the ground and caused a small earthquake when Suigetsu saw he was amazed, she ganed inhuman streangth. Karin turned and kicked at Suigetsu and missed, Suigetsu took the chance and backflipped,  
"Heh, guess I may be a litt' rusty let's see if I still remember how to fight." he chuckled.**


End file.
